Unity Academy News
by tropermariko
Summary: Unity College. The top college out there, and Kairi got in. Too bad no one told it it was full of nut - jobs. --- MASSIVE crossover, random pairings, AU ---
1. Start of a New Year

**WARNINGS: **OOCness, BoyBoy and ( possible ) GirlGirl love, BoyGirl love ( for you het fans out there, xD ), the weirdest pairings you haven't even thought of, and love triangles / squares / any shape with more then four sides. The original characters are treated with the same love as canon ( well. . .for my friend's OCs, no promise for mine. . . ). Language, adult settings, younger characters possibly aged up, a Senior trying to write about college. . .

* * *

**Unity Academy News**

**Section One: Start of a New Year**

_( " college's like high school, only we're older, and we can get drunk! " )_

**

* * *

**"Oof. . .just a few more steps. . .there! I'm here!"

Kairi Worthington, although completely exhausted from dragging several suitcases down the street without any help--she had refused it to show she wasn't weak—stared up at the tall, magnificent gates of Unity College with admiration. "I'm really here. . ."

Unity College--the school that everyone wanted to attend. Not only was it the biggest college in the entire country--it was also the most famous for being the most unusual. From what Kairi could remember from the brochure, it had once originally been an academy, and then turned into a college for geniuses, then turned into a regular college. But, because of its previous incarnations, the grounds surrounding it were huge, easily becoming one of the biggest colleges in the world.

Another thing about the college was the student amount; it was one of the highest amounts out there as well. Apparently, it wasn't a prestigious school, where you had to be of a certain kind of race or religion to get in, though many thought of it that way because of its size. But no, many was able to get in on their first tries, and they even had transfer students coming in the middle of the year.

Kairi was one of those transfer students. At eighteen, last year, she had been accepted into the college of her dreams. . .Destiny College. She had been overfilled with joy, going into her dream school that had also been her mother's. When she got there, however. . .

She realized she had made the wrong choice.

Sure, it was close to home, and sure, she was attending her mother's alma mater, but. . .the classes they offered was minimal, and mostly suited for business. Kairi, though still unsure about her future at that point, decided that sitting in an office all day, typing and wearing high heels wasn't her. That's when she heard about Unity College.

It had business classes, sure, but it also had a dozen other choices. Want to cook? No problem! Lawyer? Best teachers around. Wanted to learn a different language so you could go to that country? _Daijoubu desu!_ ( Don't worry, in other words. ) The college was really diverse, and it let students choose different subjects. Students of automotive could take woodshop. Writing students also drew, and vice versa. The only subjects the students were required to take were the four core subjects, and a PE class. But since you could make up your own schedule however you liked it, it wasn't a real problem.

Kairi was so busy admiring the school, she had forgotten about the other students still walking through the gates. One of these said students walked into her, and the two of them fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Don't just stand there like a moron! There are other people walking through here, you know!" the girl Kairi had collided with shouted, picking herself off the ground and dusting herself off. The two guys she had been walking with, a huge guy wearing only a fur – looking vest and pants, and the other with long hair pulled back into a ridiculous ponytail and what looked like what those samurai used to wear, a kimono, shook their heads. The girl herself was also wearing a shortened version of a kimono, and light pink hair.

Kairi rubbed her sore arm. Geez, this girl was bitchy. . .was she PMSing? "Sorry about that. . .I was--"

"Damn right you're sorry!"

"Hey, Rei, just drop it already," The huge guy placed a hand on the girl--Rei's--shoulder, as she looked like she was ready to attack Kairi. "We're gonna be late."

"But, Uvo--"

"Drop. It."

The girl glowered at the ponytailed guy, before sighing--though Kairi swore she growled. "Fine, Nobu. . .let's just go already."

She stalked off, the huge guy, Uvo, following after her. The guy named Nobu shook his head and looked back at Kairi. "Sorry about Rei; she's just mad that she had to wake up early." With that said, he trailed after his friends, shouting for them to wait for him.

Kairi stared after them. Wow. . .what a way to start the new year.

"Hey, are you a new student?"

Kairi blinked and turned around. A girl was standing behind her, with golden eyes, and short auburn hair with two black – bordered yellow ribbons tying it back. She wore a yellow dress, with a white vest with black borders and a slim black tie over it. A weird angry – looking thing was on her right, and a cat on her left. She was smiling at Kairi.

Kairi, dumbly, nodded. "Yeah. . .actually, I transferred here from my other college--"

"Oh, well then, you're supposed to go over there to get your school schedule and your dorm assignment."

Kairi followed the girl's finger to a booth where a girl with blonde hair in four ponytails was giving people their papers, while at the same time trying to rouse a boy, who had fallen asleep in his arms. "That's Temari and Shikamaru; they can help you get settled."

"Oh, thanks. . .my name's Kairi Worthington, by the way."

"You can call me Maora. Everyone does," Maora picked up the cat and the weird animal looking thing. "I have to go. I hope you like Unity College, and it was nice meeting you!"

"Yeah, same here! Thanks for helping!" Kairi waved goodbye to the girl as she disappeared through the crowd. She lowered her arm, and turned towards the booth again, where the girl was now screaming at the boy to wake up. "Here we go. . ."

She walked up to the booth, where everyone had backed slightly away from it, due to the enraged blonde.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING--"

"Excuse me. . ."

"Eh?" The blonde stopped in her attempt to strangle the boy--"Troublesome. . .women. . ."--and looked at Kairi. "Can I help you? I'm busy right now."

"Well, I just needed to get my school schedule and my dorm room."

"Oh, that?" Temari dropped Shikamaru from her death grip, and started to sort through the stack of papers on the counter. "Name?"

"Kairi Worthington."

"Worthington. . .Worthington. . .ah, here we go!" she pulled a few stapled pieces of paper from the stack, and handed it to Kairi. "See you in class!"

"You, too!" she waved slightly, and walked away with the assignment in her hand. Once she was a good distance away, she sighed. "Man, she was kind of scary. . .now what's my room number so I can stop lugging around my luggage. . .?"

She glanced down at the paper in her hand. "Room Number 422. . .now where is that. . .?"

She glanced around, but everyone was running around, greeting old friends, or asking about what classes they had this year. She sighed, and slowly made her way back to Temari and Shikamaru. . .

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kairi tugged her luggage up the last few steps of the staircase. "Can't believe the damn elevators are broken. . .talk about bad luck. . ."

She collapsed at the top of the staircase, panting. "Man. . .why did I pack so much stuff. . .?" she looked down the hall, which was, she assumed, way longer than the length of her entire house. But of course it had to be; she had read that most of the students lived on campus. "At least I'm almost there. . .I think."

"Excuse me, but do you need help?"

Kairi turned--wow, she was being a damsel in distress today—to find a girl with short blonde hair, and a white dress with a red jacket over it. Her eyes were blue, and she clutching a white spiral notebook in her arms.

"Uh. . .no, I'm just taking a break. . .the elevator was broken, so I had to drag my stuff up here. . ." She stood up from the ground for the second time today, wiping the dirt from her bottom. "I just transferred here from my other school. . ."

"You did? Oh, that explains it. . .no wonder you didn't know about the elevator."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you see, the elevator's not broken. It's just slow because of all the floors. Most people who just arrived wouldn't know it, but after a few months everyone knows about it."

The information slowly sunk in. "So. . .I walked for nothing?! Gah. . ." Kairi let her forehead make contact with the wall. The girl giggled lightly.

"Don't worry; I learned that last year, too," She smiled. "All of the new students always have trouble with the elevator. . .there used to be a sign saying that it was slow, but I guess someone ripped it off; I think some of the others bet on how many people use the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator."

Kairi's jaw almost dropped, if not for the unfamiliar girl that was in front of her. She. . .had just been tricked?! All for the sake of some _bet?!_ What kind of people did this place let in anyways?! She sighed. What a _great_ first day. . .

"So, do you need any help with your stuff?" the girl asked, looking at the bags Kairi had brought up with her. Both bags looked like they were going to burst, and she wondered how strong the other was to drag them all the way up several flights of stairs. "They look really heavy just for you to carry."

Kairi shook her head. "Nah, that's okay. I've got it." she looked down the hall again, and suddenly it seemed longer then when she last looked at it just a few minutes before. "Uh. . .actually. . .do you know where dorm number 422 is? I'll probably just get lost for the rest of the day if I look for it alone."

The girl blinked. "Dorm 422?"

"Yeah."

"That's my dorm."

Kairi blinked yet again and stared at the girl. "Really?"

A nod from the blonde. "Yeah. . .guess we'll be dorm mates," she smiled. "I'm actually kind of glad that they switched my dorm mate for a new one. . ." Before the redhead could ask what that meant, the other stook out her hand towards her. "I'm Namine Wellington. It's nice to meet you."

Kairi smiled as well, taking to offered hand and shaking it. "Kairi Worthington. It's nice to meet you too, Namine. So, where's our dorm?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two girls finally made it to the dorm room. Namine pulled out a key, telling Kairi she could get one from the front desk, and opened the door to Kairi's new home.

Kairi was amazed at how big a single dorm room was. The door to the dorm had a hallway that led to a living room, where said room had yet another hallway, where two more doors leading to master bedrooms lay on either side--and Kairi was sure both rooms were fully furnished. The living room itself had a three person couch, a television--the school apparently had is own news channel--a plush chair near the couch, and a kitchen, with a stove, a fridge, and a sink. Near the entrance to the kitchen was a large bookshelf, which was filled with a small amount of books--probably Namine's, Kairi thought This place. . .was home without living at home.

"So, Namine. . ." Kairi said, turning towards the blonde, who looked at her dorm mate curiously. "You said that your last dorm mate was switched out. . .why?"

Namine stared at her before bursting out giggling. Kairi was taken aback; she hadn't expected that reaction.

"Oh, don't worry; it's not like she was switched because I did something. . .actually, it was more like it was because _she_ did."

"Really? What did she do?"

"Oh, nothing really big; she just kept stealing everyone's things, calling them cute, and renaming them. . .I don't really know what happened to her, actually. . ."

* * *

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOMERANG!!"

"NO! Angelica is mine! I found her first!"

* * *

Namine sighed. "Honestly, I just hope that she's not causing trouble. . ."

Kairi laughed nervously, not sure whether she was kidding or not.

"So, I guess you want to put your stuff away, huh? I'll let you go. Your room's the one on the left."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

Kairi left Namine, dragging her bags behind her, and opening the door to her room. Upon entering, she gasped. It was just. . .amazing.

The room--more like 'suite', Kairi thought--had a four poster bed, complete with a headboard, and pillows, sheets, and bedspread. On the other side of the room was a wooden dresser, right next to a door that led to a closet with bars to hang clothes. Next to the bed was a small night table, where a alarm clock stood proud. Next to this was another small bookshelf, home to a couple of thin books. Another door on the other side of the dresser led to a bathroom, which, when Kairi inspected it, had a sink, and a bathtub with a shower head, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Someone had already stocked the room with towels, and the cabinet under the sink contained toilet paper, and paper towels.

. . .This room was bigger then her own room at home. Oh, yeah, she was going to like it here.

Ten minutes later, after placing her clothes in the dresser, and hanging clothes that weren't meant to be folded in the closet, she took a look at the books that was on the bookshelf. Upon seeing them, she sweatdropped and placed them back on the shelf. She never knew that they still made Barney and Sesame Street books. . .

She turned to look around again. This place was really great. No wonder it was so famous, especially if they catered to each student like this. . .

There was a knock on the door. "Kairi? You done yet?"

"Yeah, I am. . ." she walked over to the door, opening it and walking out. She and Namine walked down the hall to the living room. "I was just admiring the place. . .it's really big, isn't it?"

"Uh huh. . .when I first got here, was kind of worried that I would get lost here, but everyone here's really nice. Even the teachers are, even if they are kind of strange. . ."

"Strange?" Kairi blinked. "How so?"

"Well. . .the math teacher, Shou Minamimoto, is really. . .well, odd. It's kind of like he's married to math. He's always talking in math words, and it's usually hard to understand him. . ."

"R - really. . .? Why do they keep him if he's like that. . .?"

"Well, it's not like he's doing anything wrong; and he's really good at math, too, so. . ."

"Oh. . .I see. . ."

A slight ringing sound came from the tv, and it turned on automatically. A yellow slide with the words 'United Academy News Bulletin' in pink appeared, with the words 'Lucky Channel' underneath. A in girl with short pink hair and gold eyes filled the once empty screen.

"Hiya, Luckies ~ !" she cried, waving her arms, which was covered by her long shirt sleeves. "Welcome to the first United Academy News Bulletin of the year ~ ! For those of you who don't know, I'm Akira Kogami, the idol! And this is my number one assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!"

She gestured to her right, where a slightly taller male with brown hair and closed eyes smiled. "It's nice to see you all again. And for those of you who are new, it's nice to meet you all."

"So! First off, we have an assembly today ~ !" Akira chirped, winking. "It'll be in half an hour! Everyone must go!"

"Classes will start tomorrow. I'm looking forward to my classes this year. What about you, Akira?" the boy turned to the girl, who had lost her cheerful demeanor and was now leaning on her hand with a scowl on her face.

"Man, why'd they have to start classes so soon?! I barely enjoyed my vacation, what with all the work I've had to do. . .man, this SUCKS!" Minoru blinked at how his partner had changed. "I mean, GEEZ! When school ended last year, I was whisked away to Tokyo for concert. . .then it was to Kyoto to meet those Mizuki dancers. . .that one girl, Mai, is so fake!"

Akira waved her arm as if she had a cup in her hand. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Uh. . .well. . .let's see. . .ah! The staff here at UAN would like to remind the students about being wary, and wandering around the city at night. Due to the several incidents outside in the city, so Principal Xemnas has issued a rule that you cannot leave the school after midnight. That is all."

"What? Aw, man. . .and I wanted to do some late night karaoke!" Akira chirped, back to her happy personality. "Oh, well. I wouldn't want to get hurt. . ."

Minoru chuckled. "Well, that's all the time we have left."

"Yup! See again on the Lucky Channel ~ ! Bye - ni!"

The tv turned off, and left Namine and Kairi staring at the blank tv.

"Who. . .were those two. . .?"

"Oh, that's Akira and Minoru. They run the broadcast news for the entire school. We used to have a paper, but then nobody bought them, and a lot of people only heard things from their friends. So we decided that maybe a news broadcast would work. It did, but, the people Professor Lexaeus appointed, well, as you saw, they were a bit. . .off. Minoru's alright, but we're all pretty sure that Akira has bi - polar disorder, or something."

Kairi nodded, although she was still slightly confused about it. "So, wait, how did the tv turn on all by itself?"

"Oh, that was Helba's doing. She's a world - class Hacker, so she was able to use her skills to do that. It works pretty good as a wake - up call, unless you're already up. But it's pretty useful."

"I see. . .so, what about the assembly? Should we go now?"

Namine shrugged. "Sure, if you want. There's plenty of students--plus teachers--here, so it'll probably be best to get a seat where we can hear. . .the top seats are really crappy, since the speakers don't work very well."

Kairi nodded. "Ah. So, near the bottom?"

"Middle, actually. Professor Xigbar's pretty infamous for shooting things at people in the front rows."

Kairi blinked. Shooting. . .?

"Actually, if we go now. . ." Namine smiled. "I can get seats for my friends, too. Then I can introduce them to you!"

Kairi blinked again, then smiled. "Sure, that sounds great! All my friends are back at my old school, so it would be nice to meet some friendly faces!"

Namine grinned. "Then, let's go!"

* * *

Kairi followed after Namine, still not familiar with the school's layout. The courtyard was still pretty crowded, but Kairi could hear Temari over the crowd's roar. A nervous laugh escaped her lips, and continued walking after the blonde.

"Namine!"

Both girls turned, as another girl walked up to them, with a boy following closely behind her. The girl had long blonde hair and green eyes, while the boy had brown hair, and brown eyes. The two of them were smiling, although the boy was slightly out of breath. Namine smiled back at them.

"Hello, Mariko, Shiori! It's been a while!"

"It has!" the girl Kairi assumed was Mariko replied. "Kinda miss this place. . .who's this?"

"I'm Kairi Worthington, Namine's new roommate. It's nice to meet you. . .?" she extended a hand, which Mariko accepted.

"I'm Mariko Mizuki. That's Shiori." she pointed towards the boy, who bowed slightly. "So, you're her new roommate. . .? That's good. I was getting sick of Asuza. It was enough dealing with her in Nerima. . ."

Kairi blinked. "Oh, you knew her? Namine said that she kept stealing cute things. . ."

A nod. "Yeah. . .she does that. It was really annoying. Plus, she's a master at Martial Arts Ice Skating, so if you wanted your stuff back, you either had to beat her, or rely on her partner. Which, was possibly even _worse_."

Kairi blinked again. Martial Arts Ice Skating. . .? Her partner. . .? "Um. . .what?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry about that. . .the ice skating thing is just about people who beat each other while in a ice rink. Her partner, Mikado Sanzennin, is a womanizer. . .he tries to kiss every girl he sees."

She snickered. "It was kind of funny, though. My friend got her first kiss stolen by him. . .boy, was Ranma pissed off! I wasn't there, but I heard it from Akane. . ."

Kairi's head swam from all the information. Namine, used to it, stood passive, while Mariko ranted on and on. Shiori was the only one who saw Kairi confused, and tapped Mariko on her shoulder.

"Mariko - sama. . .I don't think that Kairi - san really knows what you're talking about. . .?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry about that. . ." she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I get carried away sometimes. . .they just piss me off."

Kairi shook her head. "No, it's okay. . ."

"You guys are heading to the assembly?"

"Yeah. We're going to save seats for the others."

"Really? We'll go with you. _My_ others told me to go save them seats while they finished unpacking. . ." a eyeroll and more grumbling was heard.

"MARIKO MIZUKI! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Mariko slapped a hand over her face. "Oh dear god, no. . .anyone but him. . .I don't have time to deal with this. . .!" she turned back to Namine and Kairi, an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry. . .guess you guys gotta go all on your own. . .I gotta ditch this guy before he follows me to the assembly. . ."

With that, she grabbed Shiori by the wrist and took off, weaving expertly through the crowd. Not a moment later, a boy in what looked to be a kendo outfit ran right past them, calling for Mariko, almost knocking over whoever was in his path. Kairi heard Mariko shout "LEAVE ME ALONE!", while the boy attempted to take her out on a date. She blinked, while Namine sighed.

"Poor Mariko. . ." Kairi turned to the blonde for answers. "Ah, she came here a couple years ago with Shiori, to get away from her friends. . .but they followed her a year later, so she's been like this ever since."

An 'ah', and a nod from Kairi, and they continued on their way to the auditorium. As they passed the doors, Namine was waved down by a boy with short, silver hair and sea - green eyes. She smiled.

"Hello, Kiru. . .how have you been?"

The boy, dubbed as 'Kiru', shrugged. "Eh, I've been alright. . .looking forward to school, I guess, besides Professor Vexen's class." he rolled his eyes. "I've got Chemistry with him AGAIN. And I've got a feeling he'll make me his 'helper' again. . ."

Namine shook her head. "Oh, Kiru, this is Kairi Worthington. She's my new roommate. Kairi, this is Kiru Asaki. He's the twin brother of my friend, Riku."

Kairi nodded, shaking Kiru's hand. "It's nice to meet you. So, you have a twin brother, huh?"

Kiru gave a small smile. "Yeah, there're a few people here with twins, faternal and identical. It's kind of funny, really. You'd think there were less." Kairi laughed. "So, where are you girls headed? Saving spots for the others?"

"Yeah. Are you waiting for Gamble and Drago?"

"And Requiem. We're all sitting together. Oh, there they are!" Kiru looked over the girls' shoulders, waving to three people. Namine and Kairi turned, seeing a boy with light purple hair waving back, along with a boy wearing black and green, grinning like a madman. The other was wearing purple, and slightly glaring at the other two, arms crossed. "See you guys later." he walked off towards them, and they disappeared into the crowd, which was slowly growing bigger.

Namine and Kairi waved him off, then returned to their search for seats, hoping to catch some before the crowd got even bigger.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my own original characters Mariko, Shiori, Rei, Gamble, and Drago. The character Requiem belongs to Predatress. The name for the Riku Replica ( Kiru, in other words ) was made by predatress and Blaze of Petals. Any and all other characters and items you recognize belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them to blend everything together ~

And Vill - chan, Lala La - chan, I _swear_ I didn't mean to make Kairi look like a fool. . .it's just that she's neeeeew. . .!

**Author's Note:** So here ya go! This fic was inspired by the chatrooms Technologized Translucent Realm, Dreams to Reality / Just a Dream, and You Got Male?!, and is dedicated to everyone there, including the people from the original roleplays that didn't join the sequels.

THIS. IS. OVER. FOUR THOUSAND. WORDS. ( give or take a hundred, due to author's note / disclaimers ) And when did this start. . .? I have no idea. I'm hoping to make future chapters just as long, so updates WILL be slow, due to the length and my attention span being less than a flea's.

I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU! Besides the OCs I've mentioned, can YOU name all the characters, and their series, that appeared in this chapter? If you do, YOUR favorite character will have a cameo in the next chapter! If, of course, they weren't already mentioned, or is already being planned into this fic.


	2. The Assembly

**WARNINGS: **OOCness, BoyBoy and ( possible ) GirlGirl love, BoyGirl love ( for you het fans out there, xD ), the weirdest pairings you haven't even thought of, and love triangles / fsquares / any shape with more than four sides. The original characters are treated with the same love as canon ( well. . .for my friend's OCs, no promise for mine. . . ). Language, adult settings, younger characters aged up, references you may or may not get. . .at least the author's in college now, though. ( there will STILL be major differences from real colleges. )

* * *

**Unity Academy News  
Section Two: The Assembly  
**_( " the school assembly: the perfect excuse to get out of lecture hall. " )_

_

* * *

_

Kairi's eyes widened at the size of the auditorium. It was. . .it was huge! It would have to be, though, to fit all of the students here. . .but still! It was the size of a theater, but there were no balconies, just rows and rows of seats that were quickly being filled up. The seats were divided into three parts, so that there was a section to the right, left, and front of the stage. She wasn't sure how many seats there were in each row, but there were at least ninety rows, with gaps between every thirtieth row. Speakers were placed in the middle, and back, with large projectors accompanying them. In the front of the room was the stage, complete with a giant red velvet curtain, which was moving. She figured there were people behind the curtain, hitting it by accident when they passed.

She followed Namine through the crowd, almost losing her a few times. Eventually, they stopped near the front, a few rows back, taking a seat near the middle of the stage. The seats were, oddly enough, labeled with her's, Namine's name, and several others. She blinked, and pointed it out to the blonde. She giggled.

"I'm guessing that Xigbar took the liberty of saving us seats so that we wouldn't have to."

"He did? Why would he do that? Isn't he a professor?"

"Oh, yeah, he is. But most students don't actually think of him as a professor, since he's informal with everyone. My friend's kind of his adoptive little brother, so he's always doing stuff like this," her hand waved towards the seats with nameplates. Kairi nodded in understanding, although she was a bit confused on one thing.

"But, why do I have a seat reserved? I haven't met him yet."

"Oh, he probably heard that you were my new roommate. I'm thinking he knew I would show you around and bring you here, so he saved you a seat."

"Oh, I see. . ."

They sat down, although Kairi turned in her seat several times to see who was around them. She saw Mariko, a section above them, sitting with Shiori, two girls, and a boy she didn't recognize. One of the girls and the boy looked alike, although the girl had bright red hair and a chest much larger than hers, while the boy had black hair, and looked a bit uncomfortable. The other girl, sitting between Mariko and the redhead, had dark blue hair, almost black, and looked a bit mad. There were also three girls fighting for the seat directly behind the black haired boy, while a few boys looked pissed at him.

To the section to Kairi and Namine's right was Maora, with her friends, two girls and two boys, all of them in elaborate school uniforms. Maora was chatting with a girl with light brown hair, who was smiling at her. A blonde boy with a bandage around his head was trying to talk to a boy with blue – silver hair, who wasn't responding. The final girl looked indifferent to the others, occasionally looking towards the brunette, a half – smile appearing when she did so.

Then, to Kairi's left was Kiru, sitting with the others. He caught sight of Kairi looking, and waved. Requiem, looking confused, saw her as well and waved madly as well, nearly tripping over Drago, who scowled, rolled his eyes, and pushed him onto Gamble. Kairi giggled. She didn't even know him, and he was waving. . .how odd.

Her vision was suddenly blocked off by a wall. She looked up, surprised to see a tall, lanky make with bright red hair like the earlier girl, and emerald eyes. Behind him was another boy, not as lanky as the first, and with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Namine smiled, seeing the two newcomers, leaning forward to wave to the two. "Hey, Axel, Demyx."

The redhead gave her a two fingered salute, while the other waved back. "Hey, Namine. Is this your new roommate?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. Kairi, this is Axel Philips and Demy Fairchild. Guys, this is Kairi Worthington."

"Nice to meet you," Kairi said with a small smile on her face. They responded with the same greeting they gave to Namine.

"Same here, Kairi!" Demyx said cheerfully, taking the seat between her and Namine.

"Pleasure's all mine, kiddo," Axel said, a small smirk on his face, taking the seat to Namine's right. Kiddo? Kairi mentally frowned. "So, how's UC coming along for you?"

"Alright, I guess," she took another look around, seeing people yell to their friends, and accidentally stepping over people. "Is it always this hectic?"

Demyx sighed. "Yeah. Although, sometimes it's calm, sometimes it's even crazier. It kind of depends on what's happening, and who's there at the time."

"Right now, it's actually pretty tame, considering it's the beginning of the year. . .remember last year?"

Namine frowned. "You mean the time when Mariko's friends came. . .?"

"Yeah. For about three days straight we heard them shout Ranma's name all over campus."

Kairi blinked. Was this the truth. . .? Geez. She wondered what happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when Axel shouted and stood up, waving.

"HEY! ROXAS! SORA! RIKU! Over here!"

Kairi winced slightly at the volume of Axel's voice, before looking up to see three boys, one blonde, one brunette, and one silver haired turn to look at Axel. The blonde shook his head, but waved back, walking towards them. The brunette grinned, waving as well. The silver haired boy just rolled his eyes, and he and the brunette walked behind the blonde.

"Hey, guys!" the brunette exclaimed, as soon as they got close enough to hear. "Been waiting long?"

"Nah. We got here just a few minutes ago," Axel said, shrugging. "Of course, we probably woke up earlier than you. . ."

"Who's this?" the silver haired boy pointed towards Kairi, as the other boy let out a shout of protest of his sleeping habits. She huffed slightly. It was rude to point!

"I'm Kairi Worthington, Namine's new roommate. Nice to meet you," she said, trying to keep from sounding too rude. She had just met these people, after all!

"Oh, really? It's nice to meet you, too!" the brunette said, grinning. Kairi liked him; he was really friendly. "I'm Sora Hawkins. That's my twin brother, Roxas, and my friend, Riku Asaki!"

Roxas, the blonde, smiled, and waved slightly, while the silver haired, Riku, nodded. Hang on. . . "You're Kiru's twin?"

Riku blinked. "Oh, so you met him already? Yeah. . .I'm older by about ten minutes, though."

Kairi nodded. They sat down, Sora next to her, Riku on his other side, and Roxas all the way to Axel's right. Soon, other seats around them were filled, and it was time for the assembly to start. The lights dimmed, while the stage lights were brightened. A man, with long silver hair, and golden orange eyes walked out, followed closely by a man with long blue hair, gold eyes, and an 'x' shaped scar in the middle of his face. Demyx leaned over to whisper to her. "That's Xemnas Rimmell and Saix Vecadi; they're the chancellor and vice – chancellor of the school, respectfully."

Kairi nodded. They had the air of them; Xemnas was standing confidently, while Saix had an aura reading 'if you don't listen, I'll make you college experience a living hell'.

"Welcome to another year at Unity College!" the man's deep, booming voice filled the hall, as he raised his hands as if to raise something. "I trust that you all had a good vacation?"

Xemnas' speech was long winded, and pretty soon it all sounded like one extended word, with pauses in – between. Kairi was sure that he was just adding words to make his speech longer. It was basically about what she had heard back at Destiny; the college history, traditions. . .all the things most students didn't really care about, and all the things she could find in a brochure, or on the Internet.

She looked around, and saw that most of the students weren't paying attention. The two people behind her—one with an American accent, another English one—were arguing about whether or not hamburgers were considered 'food', with someone with a French accent trying to insert his opinion; Axel had pulled his cellphone out, and was playing a game; and Kairi was pretty sure she could smell food from somewhere. Her stomach grumbled softly at the smell. Now that she thought about it. . .what time was it? Was it lunchtime yet?

A box of Pocky appeared in her face. She blinked, then turned to see Sora grinning at her. "Want some? Xemnas will probably be talking for a while. . .he's pretty much just saying everything over and over. See, even the other professors aren't paying attention."

She looked up at the stage. In one chair, a man with an eye patch over one of his eyes, and black and grey hair was amusing himself by annoying the short, slate haired boy next to him. The boy scowled, and tried to continue his conversation with the tall, pale, blonde haired man next to him. A man with a nice hat, grey hair, and eyes was polishing a megaphone, as if he planned to use it soon, grinning madly and muttering something under his breath.

She blinked. "Don't they want to pay attention, in case Xemnas fires them for not listening?"

Sora shook his head. "Nah. Some of them he's known for years, and would probably just bug for their jobs back if he let them off. Others, well, they're pretty good at what they teach. And then there's the fact that he doesn't actually care."

"He doesn't?"

"Nope. He's pretty indifferent to everything; the only reason he became chancellor was so he could hear his own voice," Riku said, leaning over Sora to talk. Sora scowled, pushing him back over as the other boy chuckled. "Plus, he was one of the founder's top apprentices, so he basically inherited it from Ansem Radiant du Garden. In fact, all six of his top apprentices are teachers here now."

"Really? Wow. . ." she had heard of Ansem; he was a famous scientist, and researcher, who had gotten caught in an explosion in his lab several years back. She hadn't paid much attention to that much, as she wasn't too interested in it then. She hadn't known that he was the founder of the school. . . "Who were his apprentices?"

"Well, Xemnas is one; and Xigbar, that guy with the eye patch is one too. Oh, the two he's annoying are as well, Zexion—the short guy—and Vexen—the creepy looking one," Sora pointed out. "And two behind them; the one with the dreadlocks, and the really muscular guy, Xaldin and Lexaeus. Those're the six."

"Huh. . ." she looked back up at the former apprentices. None of them looked like scientists. If anything, to Kairi, the eye patch on Xigbar made him look more like a _pirate_, than a scientist. She wondered why he wore it anyways. Did he actually lose an eye, or was it just for show? She would have to ask someone later.

"So, are all these professors the head of a major?" she asked, mentally betting herself on which one was which. Hm, maybe Xigbar was the head of the acting major? He certainly looked like it. Maybe Vexen was some science one? The one called Zexion looked like a bookish person. . .literature, maybe?

Sora shook his head. "Nah. There're the only guys that decided to show up. Xemnas doesn't really care if the professors show up, just the students. Whoever showed up today—besides the apprentices—probably just didn't have anything better to do."

"That, and there's barely enough space for them all on the stage and to the sides," Riku pointed out. "So, really, they're doing us all a favor by staying away. More breathing room, even though there's not much to begin with."

Kairi laughed. "So, how many people are in the school? Like, how many students, and professors?"

Sora shrugged. "I think there's probably hundreds here, maybe over a thousand. Not including the professors, of course. There's probably just as many. How we all function here, I have no idea."

"Unanimous 'stay out of my business, I stay out of yours' attitude. Of course, you go around and say hi to every person we see walking," Riku retorted, earning a hurtful huff and push from the other boy, making Kairi laugh again.

"—and finally, I hope that your experience in Unity College is filled with pleasant memories and heartfelt experiences for you all!"

A single person started clapping, and after a short hesitation there were half – hearted claps from others from the audience and the stage, Xigbar taking things further by whistling. Unnoticed, Saix rolled his eyes in annoyance, and he and Xemnas quickly left the stage. Most students and a few professors left as well, leaving only Kairi's group, and Xigbar, dragging an unwilling Zexion and Vexen with him.

"So, you're Nami's new roommate, huh? The names Xigbar Anemos; these two sourpusses over here are Zexion Bailey and Vexen Lemura," he said, pointing towards the two, grinning. They both scowled at him, before Zexion resumed his talk with Demyx, and Vexen continued to ignore them all. Xigbar rolled his eyes—er, eye.

"I know," Kairi replied. At Xigbar's, and the other two's confused expressions, she elaborated. "Sora and riku told me during the assembly. But, I'm Kairi Worthington. It's nice to meet you all."

Zexion nodded. So far, she was just as polite as Namine. That was nice change. There weren't many who were. "It is nice to meet you as well. May I ask what major you are going in?"

Kairi blushed slightly. "Ah, well, I'm undecided, for now. . .what do you teach?"

Everyone paused for a minute. Then, Xigbar's grin grew, as if he was just _waiting_ for a new student to ask. Kairi instantly started to regret asking, due to the fact that Zexion, Vexen, and Riku looking at her with expressions that clearly stated '_why_ did you have to ask him that?'. Axel was grinning, on the other hand, while the others were looking at her with sympathetic looks. "Uh—um, I—"

"I'm _so_ glad you asked that, Kairi—can I call you Kairi?—alright, Kairi, then," Xigbar said, sliding into her personal space to place an arm around her shoulders. "You see, I have _the_ most coveted class in the whole school. _Every_ male student—and, occasionally, female ones—want to be in at least _one_ of my classes. This is because I am one of the _best_ teachers on campus, and everyone respects me—"

"Don't let him fool you, Miss Worthington. He basically lets students watch _porn_ all class; he teaches _nothing_." Vexen steamed, glaring at the grinning professor.

Kairi. . .didn't really know what to say to that. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it once more, then closed it again. Demyx sighed.

"Looks like you broke the brain of another student, Xiggy."

"Great! That's the first one this semester! I wonder how many more I can corrupt. . ."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Please see previous chapter.

**Author's Note:** Urgh, this is about half as long as the last one. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. . .I am also sorry for the lack of update, as I kept hitting writer's block ( and it clearly shows up near the end of this 'chapter' ), and I've been busy. Look, I'm in college, now! Which means I can actually get some things right! ( yeah, right. )

Hahaha, I bet none of you saw Xig's class! Except you, Xal – chan. But you don't count, cause you helped me. And, and, no reviews? Is this. . .not interesting? I can swear to you—this WILL be more than just a college AU. Trust me. If you've ever roleplayed in a chatroom roleplay on Gaia Online called Digitized Dreamland, then. . .you'll know what I'm talking about. (/ maniacal laughter )

So, since no one reviewed last chapter, the challenge to name all non – original characters that appeared or were mentioned is still up. I believe they're all fairly recognizable; I MADE it that way, after all. . .


End file.
